Items may be moved throughout material handling facilities on moveable carts. Such moveable carts may be designed for human pushing and may be configured to hold multiple items. Human operators may place and remove items into and out of receptacles held by the moveable cart. These processes of placing and removing items may be performed as part of adding new items to a material handling facility, moving existing items to different locations in the material handling facility, and removing items from the material handling facility.
Existing moveable carts may include fixed receptacles. Use of these fixed receptacles may require unloading of items after items have been grouped into the receptacles and may require manually associating receptacles with inventory records or other groupings. This may lead to lower overall throughput because of the time required to unload items and time required to associate the receptacles. Throughput may also be negatively affected by the risk associated with misplacements (e.g., extra time devoted to careful checking of receptacles as part of item placement) and actual misplacements. Some existing moveable carts may include temporary receptacles that can be unloaded with the items remaining in the receptacles. While these temporary receptacles may address concerns over the time required to unload items, throughput may still be negatively affected as a result of the time required to associate the receptacles with the inventory records or other groupings, risks associated with misplacements, and actual misplacements.